


Into the Future

by Missy



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Canon, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: He'll remember the good times and the bad.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Into the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [water_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/gifts).



It’s an adjustment, from Hamlet – a man he knew as well as the back of his own foot – to these new rulers. They were, all in all, kinder – less hungry for power, which provided him some relief from endless court politics to which he’d once been subjected.

It isn’t a bad existence, though he does miss the relative excitement that Hamlet had brought into his life.

Horatio will never stop looking over his shoulder for ghosts or demons. He will always remember the sound of wind screaming through the cracks in a parapet, or the feeling of the dirt of a grave between his fingers. 

But he’ll also remember the joy, the laughter, the way Hamlet looked at him and the way Ophelia could smile.

As he forges into a blissful – and hopefully long – future, Horatio will remember it all.


End file.
